dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
Harriet
'''WARNING: '''Unrealistic! Unfortunately, I can't make her realistic, as that would really take away from the original characters. It makes sense in context... Harriet is a female adolescent fox of an unknown species, though it's generally agreed that she and her family are related to red foxes. She is part of the 'Fire Fox's Pack', a family of unusual foxes who are led by Primrose, her mother. She is "50% Fire", meaning that she has very noticeable 'Fire Markings' on her body. Being a 50% Fire fox, she can currently let out little spurts of flame from her mouth, but she can't control these. The up-side is that she can currently only slightly singe someone, even if they're right in the way of her fire. She can also, like all foxes with fire magic, ignite the fur on her body that is orange, like her paws, the tip of her tail, her ears, or right above her eyes. Appearance Harriet has a build like an adolescent red fox and is as small as one, but her fur looks more like it's fully grown. The underside of her muzzle is off-white, like her cheeks, chest, and underbelly. Her fur is a pinkish-red colour, and her nose is a dark brown-red. She is slightly more fluffy than her siblings, but has less fire magic than them. Her orange markings (on her paws, legs, ears, tail, and face) show that she is a 50% Fire fox. If she is angry, you might see smoke rising from these markings. If she's furious, they'll be on fire. (The lighter the marking, the bigger the flame) Her eyes are a bright yellow colour. Personality Harriet is artistic, especially for a canine. She enjoys making patterns in wood, instead of the usual uneven scratches that most would probably make. She likes fish, and often goes down to the river with Hailey to try and catch some. Harriet can be nervous about her appearance, mainly because the animals treat foxes with fire magic with too much respect, to her. Despite 50% Fire foxes usually having less control than 75% or 100% Fire foxes, she actually has more control over her fire than her siblings have over their own. This is only true for her fire markings, though, and, sometimes, if she's too excited, she even generates a flame that can set things on fire. Despite appearing a bit more introverted at first, Harriet is very excitable, and can be very outgoing. Sometimes, though, she yells at others without meaning to. Relationships Hailey The twins love each other a lot, though Harriet is sometimes jealous of Hailey's 75% Fire status, while Hailey can be jealous of Harriet's control over her fur's fire. This can sometimes start a fight. The two love fish, though Harriet is often confused by the fact that Hailey sometimes takes back rocks from the river. Overall, they have a good relationship. Primrose Harriet loves her mother, though she can be rebellious, sometimes. Harriet just can't see what her mother sees in James, though. James Harriet hates him. Her father is hardly ever there to support them, and when he comes back from his long journeys, he only ever stays long enough to bring them prey, and refuses to talk to anyone other than Primrose. Harriet doesn't even know what he sounds like, he talks that little. She can't understand why her mother still loves him, but Primrose usually avoids the questions Harriet asks her about James. Creatures of the forest Harriet usually avoids the various animals that live near them, apart from an ally of the Fire Fox's pack, a group of wolves nicknamed simple the 'Wolves'. She is good friends with the youngest wolf, a pup called Titania. Trivia * Harriet, as well as the Fire Fox's Pack, is from an old story I wrote a long time ago, about a family of foxes who functioned more like a wolf pack than a family of foxes, and about animals with magic. * The story was based off a game I played when I was very young, where I usually switched between being Harriet and Primrose. There was also another game where I was a wolf and I just... did wolf stuff, I guess. Category:Shimmering Tails Category:Foxes Category:Chipper's OCs Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Shimmering Tails Winners